Soul Scout
Soul Scout is a BLK Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user shirosaki97. His theme is Showing Off - Bleach Movie 2 OST. Appearance and Personality Soul Scout appears as a BLK Scout who has a nodachi on his person at all times. He also wears the Flip Flops and the Front Runner. Soul Scout, being a Demon Slayer, has a natural sense of justice. He is dispositionally helpful towards anyone in danger, unless they are outwardly evil. However, despite having a strong sense of justice, he can be very hotheaded at times, which can put him at a disadvantage. Despite his reckless behaviour, he is a determined individual regardless, carrying out his duties diligently. Despite their completely contrasting personalities, Soul Scout shares a good relationship with his superior, Reaper, and while they mostly act as a superior and a subordinate, they share a genuine friendship with each other. The same rings true with both Mender and Spanner, although Soul Scout seems to act more friendly with them. In battle, Soul Scout tends to act more seriously, akin to Reaper. He has a quick wit and is able to react without hesitation. In team efforts, Soul Scout is self-sacrificing, willingly putting himself in harms way in order to protect his team mates, doing so on numerous occasions in spite of the dangers that faced him.Slaughterhouse. Powers and Abilities Due to extensive training under Reaper's tutelage, Soul Scout is well-versed in swordplay, wielding a nodachi that's nearly as tall as him with ease. His fighting style is usually offensive; however, he switches to being defensive on occasion, such as when he needs to lure opponents or when he is using his much heavier Shikai. He is considerably stronger than the average man, and much more stronger than a Scout, thus allowing him to perform rather surprising feats of strength for someone of his stature. In general, he is physically superior to any ordinary human. While not as durable as the other Demon Slayers, he has excellent stamina. He can keep up with his Captain and allies in battle without showing any signs of fatigue for extended periods of time. In addition, being a Scout, he is extremely fast and nimble. He is able to dodge many attacks with ease and travel rather vast distances in a short amount of time. As a Vice Captain-level Demon Slayer, he boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. Zanpakutō Soul Scout's most prominent ability is his "Soul Slayer" or Zanpakutō, a spiritual weapon called Bakuyaku Moui (Eng. "Explosive Fury"). His Soul Slayer's default form takes the shape of a nodachi (Eng. "Field Blade"), a Japanese longsword that has a circular guard with Japanese kanji etched onto it, and has a hilt that has a red bandage-like cloth wrapped around it, with some of the cloth trailing off the end. Soul Scout's Shikai, a released state, takes the form of a double-edged longsword with two curved protrusions coming out at the end of the blade. It has a very big oval guard and it has a hilt designed for the usage of both hands. Etched on both sides of the blade are illegible markings. To activate his Shikai, Soul Scout uses the verbal command "Drain" (Jap. mizo). Soul Scout's Shikai unlocks his special ability, Energy Mine Inducement. By striking solid ground, Soul Scout can create numerous Energy Mines at will. They are activated either when someone is in their proximity or when Soul Scout wishes to do so. The mines, while dealing minimal to no physical damage, drain the energy of the enemies unfortunate enough to be within their proximity, causing aggravating fatigue and possibly unconsciousness. The physical form of Soul Scout's Shikai in and of itself is a powerful melee weapon. Its double-bladed edge and weight make it perfect for inflicting heavy damage on his foes. Faults and Weaknesses *Being rather headstrong, Soul Scout exhibits a straightforward and sometimes overconfident attitude in battle, which can put him at a disadvantage against smarter opponents. *Soul Scout's Shikai, while powerful in both its physical form and special ability, is very noticeable. His Energy Mines are very easy to counter and stay away from and the large, heavy blade of his Shikai makes him markedly slower, so it is relatively easier to avoid his attacks. *While certainly more durable than the average human or Scout, Soul Scout is still rather fragile in comparison to other, more durable Freaks. *For Soul Scout's Shikai to be effective, it must be used on solid ground, as the power of his Shikai's abilities are lessened on surfaces that are not completely solid (e.g. - the roof of a house, small bridge, etc.) and are rendered completely useless in the air. Trivia *Soul Scout is based on the Soul Reapers (Shinigami) from the anime Bleach, and he comes from a realm that is very similar to that of the Soul Society in Bleach. *His custom model can be downloaded here. Notable Videos ''The Demon Slayers'' *Reaper *The Demonic Ambush *Hellfire *Sentinel's Wrath *Slaughterhouse *Enemy References Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Freak Hunters Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by shirosaki97 Category:Multi-moded Category:Scouts Category:Spiritual